The present invention is directed to the field of computer networking, and more particularly, to the fields of network security and information delivery.
As computer systems become more ubiquitous, it becomes increasingly common for computer systems to be connected together in computer networks, such as the Internet. Such increased connectivity between computer systems provides significant benefits by enabling the exchange of useful information between users of connected computer systems.
Unfortunately, increased connectivity between computer systems also creates significant hazards. Malicious or careless users can often negatively affect target computer systems to which their computer systems are connected by, for example: misappropriating, deleting, or modifying important and/or valuable data; misappropriating valuable services; or temporarily or permanently impairing the operation of the computer system. While the hardware and software comprising a computer system is generally designed to prevent these sorts of xe2x80x9cattacks,xe2x80x9d it is nonetheless often possible for outsiders to discover and exploit vulnerabilities in particular hardware, software, or both.
In order to secure their computer systems against such hazards, users and system administrators often seek one-on-one assistance from network security experts. Unfortunately, the scarcity of such experts and the significant costs of retaining them make them inaccessible to many users and system administrators. This is exacerbated by the ongoing discovery of new target computer system vulnerabilities and the development of increasingly sophisticated forms of attacks.
In view of the need by many users and system administrators for prompt and ongoing assistance in securing their computer systems, an automated system for securely distributing security-related information from network security experts to a substantial number of recipients automatically selected from a list of subscribers based upon their security characteristics would have significant utility.